Slipping on Ice
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: While Rex and Zoe were out, Rex ends up falling on some ice. Now it's up to Zoe to make him feel better. Writing summaries is not my strong suit.


**_Me: Hello and Happy New Years, my dinos! This is my first new one-shot of 2019. I got the idea after slipping on ice not once but TWICE, the second time I ended up spraining my leg. I've been salty about it for past couple of days now, but my leg is getting better. But enough about me, let's begin!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I got no rights in owning Dinosaur King._**

As the snow lightly falls, Rex and Zoe were walking through the city as Rex had an arm around his girlfriend's waist. Zoe then sighs, "The city look so beautiful when the snow falls."

"It is." Rex said, "Though, I kinda prefer summer over winter."

"Oh don't tell me you hate winter?" Zoe says.

"I don't hate winter, I just hate the ice during winter." Rex explains, "Sometimes if I'm not careful, the next thing I know I'll be on my butt sore all over."

Zoe smiles and playfully rolled her eyes, she thought Rex was being a bit too paranoid. "Well, why don't we head to the coffee shop and get some cocoa?" She suggested, "I'll race you there!"

Zoe began to sprint down the sidewalk. Worried about his girlfriend getting hurt, Rex chases after her and calls out, "Zoe, wait up!"

The two ran down the sidewalk as Rex was falling behind. "Zoe!" Rex called out once again, "It's not safe to be running!"

Zoe sang, "You'll have to catch up to convince me!"

Rex then picks up speed, he was determined to make sure Zoe was safe from harm.

But then…

"WAAAAHHH!"

He was so caught up in Zoe's safety, he was completely oblivious of his own. Rex had unknowingly hit a patch of ice, slipped and fell on his butt while hitting the ground hard. Zoe turns around and gasped at the incident as she rushed to Rex's aid. "Rex, are you okay?!" She asks.

Rex groans in response.

Zoe begins to help her boyfriend up off the ground. "C'mon, I'll take you back to my house." She said. The two were off back to Zoe's house.

* * *

Back at the Drake's house, Mrs. Drake was in the living room reading magazines when Zoe helped Rex into the house. Looking up, Mrs. Drake asks her daughter, "Zoe, what happened?"

Zoe explains uneasily, "Well...Rex and I were on our way to the coffee shop when I got carried away and had him chase me there. That's when Rex slipped on some ice and hurt himself."

"Oh dear." Mrs. Drake said, "Bring Rex over here Zoe, let him sit down." Zoe does as she's told and helps her boyfriend to the couch. Zoe does as she's told, she helps Rex over to the couch and gently lies him down.

While lying down, Rex hissed in pain while putting pressure on one of his legs. "Did you hurt your leg?" Zoe asked.

"I think I sprained it as I fell." Rex responds while groaning in pain, "Just standing up hurts, I don't think I can make it back to Max's house."

"Hang tight, Rex." Mrs. Drake said while walking away, "I'll be right back." Once she left, Rex and Zoe sat in silence as they waited. Thought Zoe was feeling awful, in the back of her mind she kept thinking how Rex wouldn't of gotten hurt if she had just listened to her boyfriend. There must be a way to for her to make it up to Rex.

She had an idea.

"I'll be back in a minute." Zoe said.

Rex replies, "Alright."

Zoe head off towards the kitchen. She heads for the pantry cupboards and opens them up, she was looking for something in particular. Then Zoe finds it.

Hot chocolate mix.

Back in the living room, Mrs. Drake comes back with a blanket and covers Rex up. "Rex, I have some news. I called Mrs. Taylor, she said the roads are too icy to come get you. So you may be here for a while, and if worse comes to worse you can spend the night here." She says, "Now, do you know where Zoe went?"

"She said she'd be back in a minute, last I saw she went into the kitchen." Rex answered.

Curious of her daughter's well-being, Mrs. Drake heads for the kitchen to see what Zoe was up to. She enters in on Zoe placing the hot chocolate mix and the milk on the counter. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" Mrs. Drake asks.

Zoe turns around and tells her mom, "I'm get ready to make some hot chocolate. I thought it'd be a good to apologize to Rex for...for what I've done to him." Zoe lowered her head in shame as she finished her sentence.

"Zoe, accidents happen." Her mom said, "What happened earlier wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I can't help feel guilty about it." Zoe said, "I know I won't feel better until I do this for Rex."

Mrs. Drake walked up to her daughter, places a hand on her shoulder and smiles, "It's really nice what you're doing for your boyfriend, Zoe. Would it be alright if I help you? I can whip us some hot chocolate that your grandma taught me how to make."

"Oh yeah, grandma's hot chocolate is the best!" Zoe said, "Rex will love it, especially with some cookies."

Mrs. Drake giggles, "While I start in on the hot chocolate, how about you fetch the tray of cookies grandma sent us." As her mom began to prepare making the recipe, Zoe grabs a plate from the upper cupboards and began to place chocolate chip cookies on it from a tin tub. ' _Rex is going to love this._ ' Zoe thought to herself, ' _No one can withstand grandma's cookies. Hmm, now that I'm thinking of it…_ ' Zoe then sneaks a cookie and was about to take a bite…

"Ah, Zoe!" She jumped a bit as her mom caught her, "Nice try young lady, you can have a cookie when I'm finished making the hot chocolate." Zoe pouts for a second before putting the cookie onto the plate.

* * *

Some time later, Rex was sitting on the couch while looking through his phone to occupy himself. He then catches a whiff of something delicious coming from somewhere. "Mmm, something smells good." He said.

"Well then I hope you're ready for the best treat of your life, Rex."

Rex sees Zoe and her mom coming out from the kitchen carrying a couple mugs of cocoa and a tray of cookies. "What we have here is my grandma's famous hot chocolate and cookies for you." Zoe said, sitting next to her boyfriend.

Rex was amazed by this as everything was set onto the coffee table next to him. "Oh, wow." He said, "You didn't have to do this for me."

"But I wanted to after your fall earlier." Zoe explains, slowly frowning, "I couldn't help but think what happened with you was my fault, if I would of just listened you wouldn't be in pain. I...I'm really sorry."

Rex could see the guilt was really getting to his girlfriend, so he places a hand on her cheek and gently caresses it which gets Zoe to blush. "Zoe, don't let my injury get you down." He tells her, "It was just an accident, and accidents happen all the time. Besides it was just a sprain, I'm just glad It was nothing worse or if something had happened to you."

Zoe began to smile, she couldn't help but think she has one of the best friend around and greatest boyfriend of all time. "Thanks, Rex." She said, "That makes me feel better."

You're welcome." Rex nods, "Now, how good is your grandma's cookies?"

Zoe takes a cookie from the tray and a mug of hot chocolate and hands them both to Rex. "Trust me, Rex. You'll be in love with these cookies in a matter of seconds." She said. Rex then takes a bite of the cookie and was then shocked in awe. "Whoa, that's good!" He said, surprised.

"Then I'm sure you'll love my mom's hot chocolate too." Mrs. Drake says.

Rex blows on his hot chocolate before taking a sip, and again he was shocked in awe by how good everything was. "I can't believe how good this is." He said, "You two wouldn't mind if I have the recipe, would you?"

"Well, I'm afraid grandma's recipes are a secret." Mrs. Drake explains, "But I wouldn't mind sending some cookies home with you." Rex smiles knowing he'll get to take some cookies home. The three then enjoyed their cocoa and cookies. As Zoe drank her hot chocolate, she sees Rex with a cookie in hand next to her. Knowing what he wanted to do, she kisses his cheek as Rex began to feed Zoe his cookie.

 ** _Me: Nothing like having hot chocolate and cookies after spraining your leg in the winter, it feels like heaven. Leave a review if you like this story and I'll see you soon. CarnotaurusMan out! :)_**


End file.
